Love heals all wounds - KOxBDxRatch
by VladimirVampier
Summary: Knockout and Ratchet have a fight, Breakdown is caught in between. Will their relationship survive? And what will happen if the medics dont set aside their differences and Breakdown gets severely injured?
**Hello and welcome to "Love heals all wounds" a Knockout x Breakdown x Ratchet story.**

 **This is dedicated to the lovely charliedzilla on Tumblr.**

 **I know she loves this pairing and her amazing art made me ship it. Hard.**

 **Check her out :3**

 **Warnings: it's slash/yaoi/mech-mech love, also threesome/mech-mech-mech. It's sad at first (but no worries!)**

 **Story info:**

 **Mechfriend = boyfriend**

 **Authors info:**

 **English is not my native languages.**

 **Off you go~**

"STOP IT."

"NO."

"I NEEDED THAT!"

"NO YOU DIDN'T!"

"YES."

"YES. I DID."

"YOU OLD FOOL."

"YOU LITTLE SLAGGER."

"FRAG OFF, OLD-TIMER!"

"YOU FRAG OFF, YOU DULL PAINTED SPARKLING."

"…"

"…"

"…fuck you."

"No, Knockout come back!"

"What's happening here? Where's Knockout going?"

"Well, your mechfriend decided to be a sparkling and get in my way."

"Ratch….you're my mechfriend too, remember?"

"Oh…yeah… But he started it!"

"I don't doubt that, but you're just as bad, I know you…"

"Sorry, Breakdown."

"I'm not the one you should be apologizing to."

"…."

Knockout just drove. He didn't care where. He didn't care if it was late and the sun was setting in the distance. He didn't care that he had been gone for hours. He didn't care that he had multiple pings and unanswered comms from Breakdown, who'd be worried sick. He didn't care.

All he cared about was burning of his unusual strong anger. He couldn't remember being this angry, all thanks to Ratchet. For Primus sake, why had he have to be such a mood killer all the time?

"He says he loves me, well, that one time…but I think he's lying…." Knockout mumbled to himself as he finally turned around to go back home. He admitted to himself that he could not permit it to stay away longer, less he made Breakdown come out and search for him. He'd feel so guilty if he'd did that. And he would, even though he knew Knockout would always return, he'd still do it. That big sweetspark.

But, returning also meant facing the reason of his anger and he definitely didn't want to see Ratchet's faceplates right not. Well, he could always be the sparkling the other medic made him out to be and ignore his stupid aft. Yeah…he'd do that…

He let out a deep sigh as home came into view and he could spot Breakdown in the doorway, watching and waiting for him to come back.

Ratchet watched as Breakdown pulled Knockout into a hug as soon as the red mech had transformed. He couldn't hear what Breakdown was whispering in Knockout's audioreceptor, but he could guess. Something along the lines of 'don't ever do that again' or 'you made me so worried' and 'I'm so happy you're back'.

Ratchet grumbled. Why would Knockout deserve that, he just ran off! He didn't report in or tell them where he went, nothing! He shouldn't get the sweet words whispered to him. Ratchet believed he should have. He was worried after all…

"Hmpf.." Ratchet snorted," little brat." He walked away, no longer peeking around the corner at the two love birds. He felt excluded and lonely all of a sudden. His servo rubbed his chestplates. Why did he feel so hurt?

He knew why… It was because he'd been there when Breakdown ran into the medbay all worried after trying to contact Knockout for the hundredth of times. Breakdown had been in a panicked frenzy when he couldn't find, nor contact, the red mech and not knowing where he might have run off to, made him feel even more panicked.

Ratchet had tried to calm him down, but hadn't succeeded. He tried to be there for Breakdown, but he apparently couldn't. Eventually, Breakdown had decided to look out for Knockout from a spot in the doorway. Ratchet had tried to get him away from there, to get some energon. But Breakdown refused.

Ratchet felt rejected. He hadn't done anything wrong. It was Knockout who had done wrong! Not him! He hadn't done anything to deserve the cold and harsh feelings he received from the red mech. Wasn't he as important to Knockout as Breakdown was? He guessed not…

He sat on the chair in the office next to the medbay. He glanced at Knockout's desk, but quickly averted his optics and stared at the ground instead. Letting out a deep sigh, he put his helm in his servos, wondering where he'd gone wrong…

Breakdown sighed. He knew that having two mech-friends would eventually be a bit of a problem. And he was right. Well, he still loved them. Both of them so so much.

He hated it when they were fighting, especially on those rare occasions where it was as bad as this….

How could he make it better? What did he have to say? How to get them together and happy again?

He didn't know…

He sighed again as he sat on his own in the rec room. Pondering on how to cope with two angry medics, both earning a certain title of 'doctor of doom', being angry at each other.

Medics…..

He was fed up with the anger and hurt and sadness. He could plainly see it on their faceplates, feel it in their tightly tucked in field. Every time one of them spotted the other or vice versa, they'd look sad, hurt then angry. Eventually, one of them would storm off.

Breakdown had to find out why they were so angry with each other.

First he went to Ratchet, because he knew Knockout the best. Breakdown had to question and pester Ratchet until he'd spill his bean. He had been asking him none stop for hours now and he could see the medic's patience slowly breaking.

"What's wrong, Ratch? You know you can tell me," Breakdown said. "I know, Breakdown, but you know what's wrong," Ratchet said, not looking up from the datapad he was working on. "You know I don't know why you're so upset," Breakdown said," it's unlike any other time you two have a disagreement."

Ratchet sighed and laid his datapad down. "It's not a disagreement…." He said. "Then what is it?" Breakdown asked, taking a seat next to his mechfriend. "It's….I don't know…this feeling I got…" Ratchet said softly. After a bit of silence, Breakdown motioned for him to go on. "You know I'm bad with feelings," Ratchet said. "Yes, you hardly show them and almost never tell us you love us," Breakdown said, matter-of-factly.

Ratchet looked shocked at him. "You hardly do, Ratch, but I know you love me," Breakdown said, kissing Ratchet on the cheekplates. Ratchet blushed and looked away. "Yes….well….." he coughed," it's just, this is not a nice feeling. I feel ….. rejected?" Breakdown cocked an opticridge. "Not by you, per se, but more…."

It was silent for a bit, before Breakdown said: "It's Knockout that makes you feel like this, isn't it." It wasn't as much a question as a statement. Ratchet felt the hurt in Breakdown's field as the big bot tried to pull it in. "No, not like that…well, actually it is…" Ratchet said, letting out a sigh," I know you two were lovers before you even met me. And I still can hardly believe me why you two would want to hook up with me, let alone love me. But, sometimes I feel like the third wheel. I can see the intense love you have for each other, one I feel I cannot reach. Like, I'm not g-.."

Ratchet's voice broke and he had to reset his vocalizer to remove the static. "You feel like you aren´t good enough for us," Breakdown said. He sighed, then let out a little laugh. Ratchet looked up with coolant in his optics, trying to keep in the hurt. "You silly, you don't even know how wrong you are," Breakdown said, wrapping his arms around the smaller medic.

"You are as important to me as Knockout is. I know Knockout and I can get very intimate often without realizing it, but had we known it made you feel rejected, we would've paid more attention to it! We love you, trust me. We LOVE you. Very, very much. You are handsome and adorable and you make my spark swell with love when I see you pout."

Ratchet sniffed a bit, still trying, and failing, to hold in the tears. "You sure?" he asked softly. "Very sure," Breakdown said. He softly smooched Ratchet's helm fins, moving to his cheekplates, then eventually pecking his lipplates. "I love you," Breakdown said," and I love Knockout. It hurts me seeing you both so angry."

"I'm sorry," Ratchet said as he wiggled out of Breakdown's embrace, a stern expression on his faceplates," but I can't just go and apologize." Breakdown looked shocked. Even after what he told Ratchet, he wouldn't go apologize? "why?" he almost whispered. Ratchet felt guilty seeing the hurt in Breakdown's optics, but he had decided not to give in to the red mech. He had done that too much already. Breakdown saw the look on Ratchet's faceplates and without a word, stood and left the medbay.

Ratchet cried himself into recharge that night.

Even after the slight fiasco with Ratchet, Breakdown was going to talk to Knockout. So he determined stepped inside the little office Knockout kept as a spare storage room. He instantly spotted the red mech, his paintjob did contrast a lot with all the green and blue of the room.

"If you're here to make me apologize to that grump, you can leave."

Damn, Knockout knew him really well. "Knockout…." Breakdown said. Knockout ignored him and went on with his work. "Knockout," Breakdown tried again. Still no response. "Knockout, Knockout, Knockout, Knockout!"

"What?!"

Breakdown grinned triumphantly. Knockout gave him a dirty look. "what is bothering you so much?" Breakdown asked. "You at this moment," Knockout said directly. "You know what I mean," Breakdown said," why are you still angry with him?" Knockout sighed," Because he insulted me."

Breakdown snorted. "Yeah, right," he said. Knockout shot him another look, before continuing sorting the tools. "I know there's something deeper, something other than your disagreement that's bothering you," Breakdown said," I know you."

Knockout snapped and turned around. "You do NOT know me!" he yelled," Don't you dare fill in the gaps for me or try to even know what I feel like!" Breakdown wasn't surprised, it wasn't Knockout's first outburst after all… He knew the medic didn't mean what he said. "You don't know how it feels to love somebody, but not being able to say that cause you know the other doesn't really love you!" Knockout continued yelling. Breakdown looked at him in surprise, noticing the tears rolling over Knockout's cheekplates. "You do not know how it feels! How I feel!"

Knockout stopped yelling and tried to calm himself. "I don't do well with love…." He whispered. Breakdown smiled softly. "Just like you do not do well with feelings and scratches on your paintjob or broken buffers," Breakdown said as he hugged his sniffling mech-friend. "But the fact that you love is important and you need to tell him that you do."

"I do not know what you're talking about," Knockout huffed. "Ratchet loves you, you know. Why can't you both just say that to each other?" Breakdown asked. "Because he's a grump and does not know how to love," Knockout said. "Neither do you," Breakdown shot back.

Knockout froze. Breakdown mentally slapped himself. "Well, if you think about it that way," Knockout said as he stepped away from the blue bot," there's the door." He stood there with his digit pointing to the door, waiting with a cold expression on his faceplates for Breakdown to leave. Breakdown shot him an angry glare, but left anyway.

Little did he know that Knockout trashed the room and stayed there the night, covered in shards of glass.

Breakdown had decided to take a little drive, just being alone for a bit. Only the wind blowing over his hood and the sun shining on his plating. He enjoyed the silence for once and hummed along with a tune on the radio.

Never had he thought it would suddenly start to rain and make the road so wet, he slipped. He tried to break, but he couldn't before he came to a harsh stop against an electricity pole. Ouch, that hurt. Very bad.

He tried not to tremble too much and contact home. Nobody answered his comms. The more he tried and got no answer, the more he started to panic. He felt like crying, but he composed himself. They would start looking for him, eventually..

He was all alone, in the rain, stuck on a pole and slowly bleeding out.

"Where's Breakdown?" Ratchet asked as he walked into the extra office. He almost jumped when he spotted Knockout amidst the ruins of the room. "What happened?" he asked softly. "Leave me alone," Knockout said, trying to sound angry, while all he did was sound exhausted. "What did you do to yourself?" Ratchet asked as he dust of some of the glass shards on Knockout's frame.

"Nothing. Leave me."

Ratchet shook his helm. "I'm not going to leave you," he said as he picked him up. "Why?" Knockout asked, not even resisting. "Just, because," Ratchet said. Knockout pulled away as soon as he stood. "Because you love me," he mockingly said. Ratchet got angry in an instant and ready to brawl the red medic, but Knockout asked: "Where's Breakdown?"

"that's what I asked you," Ratchet huffed. "He's normally the one to pick me up after such an episode," Knockout said, pondering. "You mean, you have more episodes like this?" Ratchet asked surprised and a tad worried. "Yes, but never mind that," Knockout said.

"So, you too don't know where he is?" Ratchet asked, a bad feeling started to pool in the bottom of his tanks. Knockout froze. "Oh no…" he said, so softly Ratchet had almost missed it. "What?" Ratchet asked with a hint of fear in his voice.

"He left for a drive earlier, hasn't he?" Knockout asked and Ratchet nodded," He never returned…." Both medics stared in shock at each other. "Oh Primus! We need to find him!" Ratchet said as he began to run to the exit. Knockout following right behind him.

They knew the route Breakdown took, it was his favorite after all. While driving and looking out for Breakdown, the rain pouring down their frames, they pondered on why they let their argument get so far they had forgotten about their beloved mech.

"there he is!" Knockout yelled as he spotted the big blue car against an electricity pole. "Breakdown!" Ratchet yelled as he quickly transformed. He assessed the damage. "We need to get him back to the medical bay right this instant!" Ratchet yelled at Knockout, who stood frozen a few steps away.

"Knockout! Snap out of it," Ratchet said, shaking the red mech harshly," He needs us. He needs you…" Knockout shook his helm. "Sorry," he said as he helped Ratchet to get Breakdown off of the pole and on Ratchet's supporter. "Don't be," Ratchet said. Followed by a mumbled "not yet".

They raced back in a record time and breaking the speed limit, almost going double. They set aside their argument, fear and concern and started on healing their friend.

"Uggghhh…."

Breakdown moved his servo to his helm, at least he tried to. He felt sore all over and his midsection hurt. He cycled his optics multiple times until he could see clearly. It kind of surprised him to see the ceiling of the medbay. When did he get here? Why was he here? Why did everything hurt?

Then all of a sudden the whole incident came back like a punch in the faceplates. He was alone, bleeding, hurt. But now he wasn't alone anymore. They came for him. They came.

He turned his helm and spotted the two medics. Ratchet sat in a chair, hunched over a bit, deep in recharge. On top of him was Knockout, curled in a ball, his helm supported by Ratchet's broad shoulderplates. They both looked exhausted and slightly uncomfortable, Breakdown could imagine.

Breakdown smiled. They had finally decided to put aside their differences. Now they could be happy again. He almost cried in relief, when Knockout opened his optics. He blinked and settled his gaze on Breakdown. "Hey," Breakdown said softly, his voice full of static. "Hey," Knockout answered. He smiled at the blue mech, who smiled back. "He's awake," Knockout whispered in Ratchet's audioreceptor.

The poor medic startled away, throwing Knockout off of him as he stood up before he was fully out of recharge. "ouch! Hey!" Knockout yelled from the floor. Breakdown chuckled. "How are you feeling? Any pain? Do you need anything?" Ratchet fired questions at the poor injured mech, who could only shake his helm.

Knockout crawled up from the floor and hit Ratchet on the back of the helm. "What was that for?" Ratchet yelled in surprise. "For throwing me off and scratching my paint," Knockout hissed. Ratchet only know seemed to realize what he'd done. "Oh…sorry about that," he said, dragging Knockout in for a small kiss.

"I was actually quite comfortable with you on top of me," Ratchet said grinning. "And I on top of you," Knockout said, smirking. Breakdown gasped, earning him shocked stares. "Are you hurt?" Knockout asked. "No, it's just…you two.." Breakdown said, smiling happily.

"Yeah, we finally made up," Ratchet said, smiling softly. "Took a lot of energy, but we're fine now, we settled things," Knockout said. "And I told him I loved him," Ratchet said, as he smooched Knockout's cheekplates. "And that I love him," Knockout said, rolling his optics.

"I love you," Breakdown said and lifted his servo to grasp theirs," both of you." Ratchet chuckled and Knockout smiled. "We love you too, big lugnut," Knockout said. "Never do that again though," Ratchet said sternly and lightly slapped Breakdown on the arm.

"Promised," Breakdown said," and I appreciate it if you two could make up without me getting hurt first." They laughed. "We'll try," Ratchet says, giving Knockout a challenging look. Knockout smirked," yeah, try…" Breakdown shot them a look, but soon laughed. "You're all silly," he said. Both medics gave him a look, before covering him in kisses. They'd make it up to him, once he was healed enough to handle it.

Breakdown was looking forward to it. Both his lovers in his arms, definitely Breakdown's favorite pass time.

Who said love couldn't heal wounds?


End file.
